


Not a Little Witch Anymore

by MagicBrony6



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Impregnation, Master/Slave, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBrony6/pseuds/MagicBrony6
Summary: Three years ago monsters took over the human world and any humans that weren’t killed were sent to become slaves. Humans were bought and then used however their monster masters pleased. Tsukune Aono, 23 years old, was recently captured. He spent the last couple weeks being underfed and unwashed and now waited in a  cage in a slave market to be sold. Who would’ve thought the buyer would be none other than his kid clsssmate from school, Yukari Sendo. Thing is, she wasn’t a kid  anymore.
Relationships: Aono Tsukune/Sendou Yukari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Not a Little Witch Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a while now so hope you like it and if you wanna know what 19 year old Yukari Looks, look up the episode were she becomes an adult for a day. It’s exactly like that just different clothes.

Tsukune Aono was sitting in a cage at a slave market. He was in the corner sulking, understandable given his current predicament. He hoped to find a safe haven somewhere but just ended up getting captured by a group of slave trading goblin men. The group was too large and armed with weapons so he had no choice but to go with them or risk being killed, now he sat in a cage placed next to various other caged humans. 

Tsukune was told to strip, stand up straight and stop sulking, they had potential buyers coming. Tsukune stood up and presented himself. He was embarrassed to be standing naked, but what voice did he have? Plenty of people walked through the market and commented on the various humans for sale. Some were sold, from females, to males and even a few children. Some orc women came to look at him and commented on how well endowed he was. Tsukune was too shy to say anything so he just covered his penis as well as he could. Tsukune didn’t get too many other lookers, he figured they must be looking at the more fit men and women. Tsukune figured it was okay for him to sit back down, then he began to drift off to sleep.

“Tsukune?”

Tsukune was shocked to hear his name and quickly woke up. He was worried it was the slave seller catching him dozing off but he got his bearing and saw it was a woman. 

“Tsukune it’s me.”

The humans eyes adjusted and got a good look at the person. His eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. Same haircut but she was definitely older and her clothes were more witch like then before. 

“Yukari?” Tsukune said. 

Yukari chuckled. “Yup! It sure is.” She replied.

Tsukune felt tears his cheeks. He was so happy to see a familiar face he ran to the bars of the cage and gripped Yukari’s hands. “I’m so happy to see you Yukari!” Tsukune said.

Yukari laughed and grabbed his hands. “I’m happy to see you too, but maybe hold off on the reunion hugs till you get some clothes on” said Yukari.

Tsukune screamed and backed away realizing he was still very much naked. “Sorry! Can you not stare please?” Asked Tsukune. 

“Don’t worry I was just leaving.” Replied Yukari.

Tsukune watched Yukari walk away. He felt alone once again, now that his friend had left him. He wondered if he’d see her again or if he’d find anyone else he knew. The frail young man went back to sulking in the corner of his cage for about an hour. Tsukune was brought back to reality when his seller hit the bars with his mallet. 

“Get up boy! It’s time clean you up.” Yelled the goblin.

Tsukune got out of his cage and want towards the cleaning area, which really amounted to slaves being hosed down with soap water. Tsukune knew if he was being cleaned that meant someone bought him. Who was it though? He hoped it was someone nice. Some monsters got humans for household chores that needed to be done, others were used as farm hands and some just to be used as living punching bags.

He was dried off and sent to the check out station. Every new master had to fill out forms showing that the human was theirs. Tsukune arrived at the tent and when he went in he was surprised to see Yukari there. She was filling out papers and was given a slave collar. The slave seller pushed him towards the desk.

“What the hell are you doing just standing there?” Asked the Slaver. He pushed Tsukune harder towards the desk and he almost tripped. “Greet your new master boy!”

Tsukune looked straight at Yukari. “My master?” He questioned.

Yukari walked up to Tsukune and put the collar on him and with a quick slice with a contract knife on both their arms, the seal binding master and slave was formed. “Yup, I’m your master now Tsukune.” Yukari stated. She watched Tsukune hiss as a brand magically appeared on his right hand.

Once the pain stopped Yukari gave him a fresh pair of clothes. He was glad to finally have something to wear since being naked in front a friend was beginning to make him self conscious. Once he was changed, and Yukari and him left the tent, he pulled the witch into a hug. “Thank you so much Yukari!” He cried. He held her tight and kissed her cheek in appreciation. “When I knew I was being bought I thought it was going to be some horrible monster buying me, but I’m glad it was you! Thank you.” Said Tsukune.

Yukari blushed at the cheek kiss and felt butterflies in her stomach thanks to the hug. “Of course Tsukune, you’re my friend and I couldn’t leave you there.” She said. 

Yukari showed Tsukune to her car and they both got in. She had her broom but knowing she was here to get a slave she decided to drive her car here instead. 

Tsukune was impressed by her car. It was a hot pink Porsche and from what he remembered it was last years model too. He was so busy looking at all the bells and whistles that he didn’t even realize they’d arrived at Yukari’s home. 

The witch giggled at his fascination with her car but it was time to head inside. “Earth to Tsukune! We’re home!” She yelled bringing him back to reality. 

Tsukune apologized and looked at Yukari’s home. It looked to be a normal size for a house, until Yukari pressed a button on her phone and a part of her driveway opened up. Tsukune was about to ask Yukari what this was but she drove down into the opening and Tsukune saw she had a whole garage of over ten very expensive looking cars. Tsukune was in disbelief that all this was underneath her seemingly normal looking house. 

“Yukari?” 

“Yeah?”

“How can you afford all this?” Tsukune asked.

Yukari explained that she sold an invention of hers for a fortune, well the formula to be exact. She had made a potion for snow women that, when drank, permanently increases their window for impregnation. She never wrote it down so the only way they were getting it was through her and the witch asked for a fortune. Three hundred billion yen and they were all shocked to hear the price. They all thought they’d never get it now. Some even went as far as to claim she was lying about her formula but Yukari brought a vial with her and gave it to a thirty three year old snow woman. Thirty three was way past the time for possible reproduction and she hadn’t gotten pregnant in over nine years. 

Yukari told the woman and her husband to try for a baby and sure enough around 2 weeks later she had a whole group of woman at her parents door step begging her for a free vial. They all pleaded their cases for a free vial but aside from Mizore, who hadn’t found a husband before her reproductive time was up, no one was given one. In hindsight she should’ve given Mizore her vial I’m secret. Having a bunch of jealous snow woman chasing after your friend wasn’t fun. 

Thanks to Mizore cashing in a favor Yukari owed her, the witch knocked the price down to half. It took the snow women almost a year but as of 7 months ago Yukari was filthy rich and almost every snow woman was pregnant. 

Tsukune was amazed she had found out a fix for that. When the story was done Tsukune had seen most of the house and now arrived at his room. “It’s been so long since I’ve slept in a real bed.” Tsukune said. He belly flopped onto his bed and it only took a few seconds for the human to fall asleep.

“Poor Tsukune.” Yukari whispered. Having seen him naked she saw how frail he’d become and her heart broke for him. She’d have to make him a good meal when he woke up. She went to her basement and watched some tv for a few hours, but stopped and went upstairs to check on Tsukune. She heard a grunt coming from his room and thought he might’ve hurt himself, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard her name coming from his lips. She heard a moist slapping sort of noise, kind of like smacking two wet slabs of meat together. She had a pretty good idea of what was happening in there so she tiptoed back downstairs, removed all of her clothes and underwear, put a silence and invisibility spell on her and went back upstairs. She took a peek through the door and saw Tsukune pumping his cock. Yukari had a huge grin on her face as she slipped through the door and got a front row seat to the show. 

Tsukune was feeling so relieved now that he could masturbate again. Naturally being in the slave carts surrounded by a bunch of other people didn’t allow you to do this kind of stuff unless you were a freak who didn’t care. Tsukune couldn’t believe the object of his pleasuring daydream was little Yukari Sendo. “I can’t believe how big her boobs got.” Tsukune said to himself.

“Damn right they’re big!” Yukari screamed knowing he wouldn’t hear. She was so happy, she always dreamed of when Tsukune would finally see her as a woman and it finally happened. She watched as he kept pumping his dick faster and faster, all the while commenting on her figure. “Ah yeah! That’s right stroke that fuck stick!” Yukari yelled. She couldn’t take it anymore and began rubbing her pussy. 

Tsukune, oblivious to his audience, kept commenting on Yukari’s body. Her ass, waist and breast’s were the main subjects. “I can’t believe I’m jerking it to Yukari!” Tsukune told himself. He felt his end coming. “Moka and Kurumu definitely and occasionally Mizore but god dammit why did Yukari have to grow up to be a damn bombshell!?” Tsukune said. 

“Yes. Yes! YESS!! Cum for me Tsukune!!” Yukari told him. She was just about to finish her self and she whimpered and moaned in ecstasy. Both of them let out the others name as they came. Yukari took a minute to calm down before she quietly crawled back downstairs and collapsed for a few minutes. She got up and dressed herself before going upstairs and running into Tsukune.

“Yukari, are you okay?” He asked. He noticed she was sweaty and exhausted. 

Yukari panted a few times before responding. “I’m fine... just finished a few miles on the treadmill.” She lied.

“Oh that’s good!” He replied. Tsukune couldn’t help but notice how her breasts bounced as she breathed hard. “Gotta keep yourself fit right?” 

Yukari laughed. “Yeah, this body doesn’t come easy!” She told Tsukune. That was another lie though, witches burned body fat and gained good figures with very minimal exercise and practically no dieting. “So you must be hungry right?” She asked. “Slave food has to be nasty as hell so let me make you some dinner.” 

“Wow. A home cooked meal.” Tsukune was so happy to get some real food and not the garbage he was given for a month. 

Yukari whipped out her wand and magically controlled all the pots, pans and ingredients. “Get ready to chow down!” Yukari cheered. She cooked a meal for for a whole family in a few minutes and placed it all on the table in one. 

Tsukune was amazed by the food. Onigiri, curry, tea, dumplings and sushi. “Yukari this looks amazing!” Tsukune praised. 

“Oh stop it!” Yukari said waving her hand. “They’re basic dishes.” 

Yukari watched as Tsukune scarfed down his food and got seconds and thirds. She was happy to have him back in her life, even if it was as a slave. She’d never treat him like one though.

Tsukune spent the next few days being pampered by Yukari, she cooked him food, ran his baths and got him some new clothes. She also took off his collar, apparently slaves didn’t need to wear them it was just up to the masters if they did. Sadly the brand would be on him the rest of his life. Contracts were permanent unless the slave or master died. 

Yukari herself wasn’t used to living with anyone, so a few awkward situations occurred. First was the next morning when Yukari took her morning bath and, completely spacing the fact that Tsukune lived there now, walked out the bathroom naked. Tsukune was surprised that when eating the left over dinner on the table, a naked Yukari walked over and hummed a time while grabbing a milk from the fridge. Tsukune made his presence known and she dropped the milk and ran to her room screaming. She came out fully clothed and the morning as awkward as anyone would imagine.

The second time was a few days after when Yukari kicked open Tsukune’s door to tell him that breakfast was ready only to find Tsukune jerking off again but this time her presence was known and Tsukune himself... had a pair of Yukari’s panties wrapped around his meat.

Yukari stood there for a few seconds a bit stunned, but she composed herself. “Umm, breakfast is ready...come eat... when you’re done.” Said Yukari. She grabbed a plate and sat down to eat. Two minutes later Tsukune walked out of his room and over to the table. Yukari saw him holding her underwear and he looked nervous. Yukari figured he must be scared and mortified. She wasn’t angry or ashamed to see him use her panties like that, far from it. Still, she told Tsukune to eat, put her plate in the sink and walked away. She went to her room and smiled wide. She knew she had him right where she wanted him. She just had to stir the pot a little more and boom. 

Tsukune was so embarrassed, he was kicking himself mentally. Here he was living in a cozy home with his friend and he had to pull a stunt like that. Using her panties, what was he thinking? He thought she was still sleeping that’s what! He finished his breakfast and did the dishes. He saw Yukari walk into the living room and she began to watch tv. Didn’t even look his way, god she must think he’s a perverted freak! Tsukune wouldn’t blame her if she kicks him out. 

“Tsukune?” 

Tsukune jumped at hearing the witch talk suddenly. “Yes?!” He asked loudly.

Yukari knew what to do next. “My panties weren’t sticky or anything... were you able to finish?” She asked innocently. She heard him stutter and she mentally laughed.

Tsukune didn’t know how to get out of this. “I.. um... well I was... I’m sorry Yukari.” He apologized. 

Yukari wasn’t mad, she knew being in a house together would create these types of situations. “It’s ok, you’re a man... and you have needs.” She stated. Tsukune apologized to her for using her panties and she mentally prepared herself for the next and final step. “Tsukune?”

“Umm yeah?” Tsukune responded. 

“Do you think I’m a good woman?” Yukari asked.

“Huh? Of course!” Tsukune answered. 

“Really, you see me as a good woman?” 

“Yeah definitely!” Tsukune said. “You saved me from slavery or atleast terrible slavery, and you fed me, clothed me and-“

“Do you think I’m beautiful?” Yukari asked.

Tsukune was shocked to hear her ask that. How did she not know, did she not look in the mirror? “Of course you’re beautiful!” Tsukune told her.

“Thanks Tsukune! That’s nice to hear from you.” Said Yukari. She got up off the couch. “Can I ask you a personal question?” Yukari asked. He told her it was fine. “Have you ever had sex?” 

Tsukune nearly choked hearing that question. “Where did that come from?!” He screamed.

“Aww come on just answer... don’t make me order you to.” Yukari told him.

Tsukune figures he was no choice. “A few times.” He told her. She asked him if it was any of their friends from Yokai. “No... it was a few months ago, a girl from the neighborhood.” He told her.

Yukari was surprised to hear he never did anything with Moka or Kurumu. She wanted to know more. “How was it?” She asked.

Tsukune wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “It was nice. We both didn’t wanna die virgins so... we just did it.” 

“Just like that huh?” She chuckled. She got a little nervous. “Hehe. I’ve never had sex... at all.” She said a bit sheepishly. 

Tsukune chuckled awkwardly. “There’s nothing wrong with that... I’m sure it’ll happen eventually.” Tsukune told her. 

Talking about all this with him was making Yukari lose all her confidence. She was scared now and worried she’d be rejected or that if she did get him in bed she’d perform badly. He was experienced, though maybe not much but still more than her. What if she was worse than the other girl?

They both just stood there nervous and fidgety. 

Yukari tried to break the tension. “Hey. You basically creamed in my underwear, so we might as well go have sex with each other while we’re at it! Right?” She joked. 

“Yeah! I know right... hehe.” Tsukune joked too. Tsukune looked at Yukari and he decided to take a gamble. “Do you... wanna have sex... with me?” Tsukune asked.

Yukari looked to be on the verge of tears. “Yeah... of course I do.” She told him. “I thought it was obvious, you dummy.” She laughed and looked at him. Tsukune walked up to her and hugged her. She felt him plant a kiss on her head and she smiled. She looked up at him and she locked lips with him for a few seconds. “That was my first kiss.” She told him. 

Tsukune smiled at her. “I could taste the lip balm you used. Raspberries right?” 

“Yeah.” Yukari said. She felt her heart hammering in her chest. “Guess that’s not the only thing I’ll be giving to you tonight.” She half joked.

Yukari and Tsukune went upstairs to Yukari’s room and sat on her bed. They began kissing and running their hands across the others body.

Tsukune’s hands immediately went for her incredibly large tits and began to knead and grip them. “ I can’t believe how big these are.” Tsukune said amazed.

Yukari enjoyed having his hands on her body. “I hit big growth spurt when I was around sixteen.” Yukari explained.

Tsukune continued to massage her breasts through the Pajamas she wore. “What size bra do you wear?” Tsukune had to ask.

“F Cup.” 

“F cup!? How do you find bras?” Tsukune asked.

“Me and Kurumu have to get our bras custom made and delivered.” Yukari answered. He kept massaging her boobs. “TSUKUNE! Oh god... feels good.”

Tsukune figures it was fair she was having all the fun so he took of his pajama bottoms and exposed his dick to his magical master. 

Yukari saw it before but never this close. She took it in her hand and could feel how hot it was. “Tsukune. I’m ready.” She said. She looked right at him and he knew. He helped get her bottoms off and she helped undress him as well. Now Yukari laid there naked with Tsukune on top of her. He positioned his cock at her virgin pussy and Yukari felt her whole body stiffen as he slowly entered her. He was gentle and slow until he reached her hymen.

“Yukari, this’ll hurt a bit.” Tsukune warned her. He thrust hard and broke her barrier with ease. Yukari made a bunch of incoherent noises and had her eyes wide open. He kissed her and took a few moments before he started moving. He was in heaven as his masters tight walls massaged his dick. Yukari was still wincing in pain so he stroked her hair. “I know it hurts Yukari but the pain will go away in a little bit.” Tsukune assured her

It took a few minutes but Yukari was finally getting used to it. “It’s starting to feel kinda good, Tsukune.” She told him. Yukari was so happy, she became a full woman this morning and with Tsukune none the less. “Tsukune?”

Tsukune was enjoying Yukari’s body so much. “Yeah?” He replied.

Yukari smiled at Tsukune. “I’m glad my first time was with you.” She said between breaths. 

“So am I. You feel amazing.” Tsukune said. 

Yukari felt her climax coming. “Tsukune. I can’t keep going anymore.” She told her slave lover. “But I want you to cum too.” 

“I’ll make sure to pull out then” Tsukune said.

“NO! I want you to cum in me!” Yukari demanded. 

“Are you on the pill or anything?” Tsukune asked.

Yukari nodded her head no. “It’ll be fine though, if I get pregnant it’s fine... having your baby would make so happy.” Yukari said. Tsukune sat up straight and gripped her hips lifting her a little. Yukari only had a few seconds to catch her breath before her human lover started using short quick thrusts as he was balls deep in her. 

Tsukune could feel himself ready to cum. Should he though? He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be a dad? It scared him but when he looked at Yukari, he knew she’d make a great mother to any man’s children. She didn’t want any man’s child though... she wanted his. She was the master and he was the slave and whatever was in his power to give her he had to do it. He had no legal rights to refuse her, so he didn’t.

Tsukune stopped doing quick thrusts and started deep hard thrusts. Each time he went in now he felt his tip touch her wombs entrance. “You want my baby Yukari?” Tsukune asked. Her only response was to keep screaming at the top of her lungs and wrap her legs around his waist. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Tsukune pounded his newly deflowered master until her body stiffened and he felt her pussy tighten around his dick and he finally came himself. Tsukune released ropes of his seed into Yukari Sendo’s womb. Both of them stayed in their positions for a minute before Tsukune and Yukari collapsed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Yukari woke up to find it was already nighttime. She saw she was in Tsukune’s arms still and went back to snuggling with him. 

“How are you feeling?” Asked Tsukune.

Yukari opened her eyes and saw Tsukune’s chocolate eyes. She smiled at him but winced at the pain in her lower region. “Like I might need a new pussy, next time be gentle okay?” Yukari said. 

Tsukune has to ask what was on his mind. “Yukari?” He heard her moan in response. “Do you think I got you pregnant?” 

Yukari snuggled into his chest. “Are you worried about it?” The Witch asked. 

“I’m just worried this is happening too fast.” Tsukune admitted.

Yukari gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t worry, I forgot about this while we were busy, but I think my mom told me Witches can’t get pregnant their first time.” Yukari answered. 

“Oh ok” Tsukune said.

Yukari sat up and looked at him. “You sound a little disappointed.” Yukari grinned and grabbed Tsukune’s balls. “Don’t worry... we can keep trying.” 

“I love you Yukari.” 

Yukari felt tears in her eyes. She gave him a long deep kiss. “I love you too Tsukune Aono!” She knew she’d be happy as long as Tsukune was with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this’ll be but I definitely wanna continue with this concept. How you all enjoy and plz leave a comment.


End file.
